


Just Because

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: High School AU. Smut. Minho, Taehyun, clinic.





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyun watched as Minho harshly bumped one of the opposing team’s member, making the man fall flat on his butt. Taehyun snickered, that Number 57 had been playing dirty since the first quarter and Minho seemed to finally run out of patience.

“Nam Taehyun, answer the equation on the board,” his teacher’s loud voice echoed, pulling him back to class. The bald man had probably caught him fazed (again), not interested nor listening and eventually planned to see him embarrassed in front of the whole class.

Taehyun sighed, his eyes darting briefly to the now smirking Minho on the open basketball court. And then he stood, scanned over the chalk markings on the board as he made his way over to the front, waited for the cooking fight outside to grab everyone’s attention away and when it did (screaming girls and the coach’s whistles), Taehyun ran out like a madman after he heard Minho growling like the beast he was.

 

 

 

**JUST BECAUSE**

 

 

 

 

“He hit you pretty good,” Taehyun dabbed the damp cotton ball on Minho’s jawline as he said this, noticing the now swollen flesh that was a pretty contrast against Minho’s tanned skin.

The older hissed at the sudden coldness, nose itching from the strong smell of alcohol. “I hit him better, got him right across the nose.” Minho tried to brag, but the small cut by the corner of his mouth ooze out a small amount of blood nonetheless and Taehyun scowled at him.

“Shut up, the blood won’t stop if you don’t.” He said but Taehyun still chuckled at the way Minho raise one of his eyebrows in question, trying to open his mouth again just to be swatted with a firm: “Don’t talk.” And then Taehyun bend over to reach for a medical plaster strip, covering another cut just above Minho’s cheekbone.

“Don’t mock me,” Minho pulled back a little to press the strip with more force than Taehyun would ever try because of how careful he was with the cuts, gazing over his reflection on the little mirror attached to the clinic drawer. “Good thing my father owns the school.” He added as an afterthought.

 _Yeah, good thing you can’t be expelled._ Was what Taehyun wanted to say but didn’t, instead he hopped off of the clinic bed and dusted his school uniform. “I better get going, I ditched Algebra again. That balddie will surely call me for detention –”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence when he was gently pushed back down to the mattress, Minho’s larger body climbing on top of him. “What are you doing?” he asked, perturbed at the obvious idea the older has in mind.

Minho returned with a _“Hmm?”  –_ too busy with nibbling on Taehyun’s collarbone to properly answer. But then he looked up to meet Taehyun’s eyes and grinned, “Foreplay.”

Taehyun suppressed a whimper as Minho dove back and claimed his lips, tongue gliding over and asking for it to open.

“Your cut…”

“I won’t die from it.”

Taehyun half-heartedly pushed Minho but the other didn’t budge at all, so he tried with another: “We can’t here, it’s – ” only to drown the rest of his sentence again when Minho used this chance to slip his tongue in and explore Taehyun’s mouth.

Taehyun tasted the metallic pang from the cut, but saw no expression of pain from Minho. So he bit back another protest and started to let his own tongue dance with Minho’s. Taehyun couldn’t hide the urge to answer the forced dominance, but then his head started to feel light so he limply tapped the older’s shoulder as he asked for air.

Minho broke the kiss, string of drools hanging between them, half-lidded eyes and heavy breaths as he rested their foreheads together. “Don’t worry, I already locked the door.” Minho whispered, his voice an octave lower, trashing Taehyun’s last resolve as he started to lean in and press their bodies together as well.

But he was too embarrassed to admit that yet so Taehyun, while panting, asked: “The nurse?”

“Would you rather the nurse do this?” Minho’s hand skidded Taehyun’s polo up, leaving no room to answer the question of how he managed to unbutton Taehyun’s coat as his palm traversed the expanse of the younger’s abdomen, earning a little moan when his fingers brushed on the now erect nipples. “Of course you don’t, yeah?”

Taehyun did not answer. He only tilted his head backwards, showcasing more of the porcelain skin of his neck. Minho took this as permission and adjusted their position as he slowly lay Taehyun down and he removed his shirt right after.

“You’re sweaty,” Taehyun’s eyes raked over Minho’s toned body and the other only returned with an amused chuckle.

“But you like it,”

Taehyun’s eyes wandered over the glistening body before him, frenzied at the sculpted frame that was eagerly waiting for his touch. “Do I?” He answered finally, shooting his eyes upwards to meet Minho’s dark ones, seducing.

The room was starting to get hot and Taehyun wasn’t able to avoid Minho’s gaze, filled with desire and drunken with need, much like his own ones.

Minho leaned closer, his lips brushing against Taehyun’s ear, “Even if you don’t, I’ll make you want it.”

 

*

 

Taehyun thought it was weird for a box of condoms and some lubricant to be placed in the lowest drawer of the nurse’s table.

Minho chuckled at his expression when he reached for the condoms and cupped Taehyun’s cheek, forcing him to turn his attention back to the man on top of him. “I’m prepared.” Minho said, opening the box and detaching one sachet easily. “I like the clinic for a reason.”

Taehyun found himself laughing at how Minho seemed to lose his cool when he wasn’t able to tear the sachet apart. How could his boyfriend both look adorable and cute at the same time? “Give it here,” he said while reaching for it.

Minho gave it to him with a little annoyed furrow in between his eyebrows but he closed in again nonetheless when Taehyun leaned back down to the unexpectedly soft pillow behind him. Minho has his arms on both sides of Taehyun and he was nuzzling his neck as Taehyun started to rip the sachet open.

Taehyun had the pocket nipped between his lips as he gently maneuvered their bodies so that he was now on top of Minho.

Minho was taken aback but the smirk immediately came back to his face when he saw Taehyun just beside his bulge.

 _What are you planning to do?_ Minho thought to himself but he didn’t really need to think more when Taehyun’s teeth caught the pull tab of the older’s zipper, gliding it down with him.

 _Little devil,_ Minho thought again as he watched Taehyun remove the button of his pants and pull down his briefs again by using his teeth. Minho felt the grazing roughness of Taehyun’s front teeth and he let out a low growl when the teeth scraped dangerously close to his member.

Taehyun finally let go of the cloth and stared closely as he fixed his eyes on the fully erected, proud cock. He couldn’t help but touch its tip that was now oozing with pre-cum.

 Minho threw his head back in pleasure and groaned audibly at the way Taehyun was now moving his hand up and down Minho’s cock.

“Fuck – Taehyun –” Minho was panting now, his hips subtly lifted against the mattress.

Taehyun kept his hand wrapped around Minho’s cock as he slowly rubbed the rest of their bodies together, hoisting himself up so he could kiss the underside of Minho’s jaw then his lips. Minho readily welcomed the kiss with an open mouth and Taehyun started lapping and sucking Minho’s tongue all the while jerking him off.

Minho’s hand fell on top of Taehyun’s in a feeble plea to stop him, but Taehyun didn’t. “Come.” The younger boy announced, almost commanding.

Minho broke their hot kiss, biting his bottom lip and said: “If you don’t let go now I wouldn’t be able to fuck you.” As his hand firmly held Taehyun’s and lifted it away.

Taehyun smiled at the hidden promise Minho’s statement has and he brought his hand soiled with Minho’s cum up to his mouth and started licking his hand clean, his eyes never leaving Minho as he enjoyed seeing him following the movements of his tongue.

Minho took a sharp intake of air, heaved a deep breath and rested his hands firmly on Taehyun’s hips. “Foreplay’s over.” And he reversed their positions again.

 

*

 

Somehow, the condom sachet was forgotten and Minho decided to take Taehyun raw.

Taehyun was kneeling, his fingers curled on the clinic bed’s headboard, moaning. Minho was behind him, hands roaming the expanse of Taehyun’s chest and brushing against his nipples while the other was busy steadying Taehyun’s quivering hips.

“Minho – _ah!”_                                                                                                                        

Minho was pounding on Taehyun’s ass listlessly, raking his hair back every now and then to continue watching the mesmerizing buckle of Taehyun’s hips and slapping the younger’s ass cheeks as he admired how the sensitive skin turned a pretty shade of red to pink.

The small room filled with muffled moans and groans from the two men.  It was still school hours and although Taehyun was aware that it was risky that anytime, anyone could hear them, Minho and his merciless pounding made it impossible to not cry out.

Taehyun let out an ungraceful weep when Minho’s hand found his cock and started to pump him – slowly at first but then it started to get faster. Minho’s grip and the way his hand moved made the back of Taehyun’s hand fall hard over his lips so he could mask how good he felt.

The  noise made by their slapping skins, the way Minho growled low just behind his ear, calling out his name over and over made Taehyun bend further and slamming himself back, trying to meet Minho’s thrusts so he could take in more of his length.

“Taehyun, I’m about to – ”

“Me too,” Taehyun answered, his head starting to feel light as he felt himself near to his release.

He was about to come but Minho suddenly slowed down his pace to turn Taehyun to him again, almost bruising their lips when he kissed Taehyun so abruptly right after.

 “I want to see your face when you come.” He kept his hold on Taehyun’s shaft tight and rubbed him fast, only letting go when Taehyun whimpered when the younger reached his climax.

Minho kissed Taehyun on his forehead before giving one final thrust and coming inside Taehyun. Minho rode out the pleasure and ended up collapsing on one side of the bed.

_Sex with the one you love really is something else._

Both of them ran after their breaths, chests rising and falling in rhythm with their heartbeat. The room smelt of Minho’s musk cologne and aftersex but he was sure he could smell something sweet from Taehyun’s sweat.

He turned his head to the still dazed Taehyun lying beside him. Minho reached for Taehyun’s hand and laced their fingers together, kissing the back of it as he scooted over so he was closer to Taehyun. He then reached for him and hugged him close right after.

Minho kissed the younger’s hair and waited a few moments. “I love you.” He finally murmured but realized Taehyun had already drifted off to sleep.

Minho smiled, tightening his hold on Taehyun.

                          

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that this one is rushed so it's short and unbetaed :>  
> I'm no master in the genre but I tried lol  
> And it's for @eva_milyn (and the rest of the gang lol) so yh... happy birthday my favorite bottom <3
> 
> I posted this in aff a long time ago loool


End file.
